


What You Pay For

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-21
Updated: 2004-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past actions catch up with the Elrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Pay For

"He should have died five years ago," Hisoka says afterward. "It is surprising you were meant to survive."

"We were both meant to survive, because we both did," Edward husks. He screamed himself out earlier, gave Tsuzuki's Shikigami a battle worthy of the Golden Emperor; but death is deaf and immutable, no matter how skilled the alchemist.

The surrounding destruction proves that both Elrics are very skilled.

"Brother," Alphonse whispers, ghostly at Tsuzuki's side.

Edward looks at him. "I'll get you back."

"You'll die trying," Tsuzuki protests.

Edward's expression doesn't change. "Worse could happen."

Hisoka is certain it already has.


End file.
